The Clan Makes a Comeback
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: What's this? The Clan makes a long-awaited comeback and Dr. Madden realizes that he doesn't have any fangirls. REVIEW PLEASE! For criminally-insane-girl!


**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK AGAIN? THE CLAN IS!**

**Hey Clan members!**

**I was talking to criminally-insane-girl on Twitter earlier and we both expressed how much we missed the Clan. SO…I started this a while ago, and decided to turn it into a Clanfic! Please excuse its iffy-ness I'm SOOO exhausted from THE BOY FRIEND. =D**

**So here it is! A good ol' Clanfic! **

**PS I know some names have changed, so please pardon me for that.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N…BUT I AM PRESIDENT OF THE CLAN! =D**

Henry: *staring at his cards intently* You got any…..hmmm…twos?

Natalie: No.

Henry: GODDAMMIT!

Natalie: *hands him a new card*

Henry: *Glares at it* Stupid card…YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!

Natalie: Yeah, I think we're done here…

Henry: Ok! Now what?

Natalie: I dunno… we could go somewhere. Go see a movie and… *smirks suggestively* not watch the movie?

Henry: Why would we do that?

Natalie:…..

Henry: What?

Natalie: You're hopeless…

Henry: Why?

Natalie: Just. Leave. It.

Henry: So what do you wanna do?

Natalie: I dunno…what do you wanna do?

Henry: I dunno…what do YOU wanna do?

Natalie: Burn down a house…

Henry:…

Natalie: An abandoned one!

Henry: You're kind of weird.

Natalie: *beats him up* SHUT UP!

Me: STOP THE VIOLENCE!

Both:…..

Natalie: You've gotta be shittin' me.

Me: Nope! It's us!

Natalie: GODDAMMITSHITBITCHFUCK!

Henry: Her vocabulary has become more extensive since you left.

Natalie: I THOUGHT YOU WERE OCCUPIED WITH THOSE GUYLINER WEARING DRUG ADDICTS?

Me: Ok, one. Only two are drug addicts. And so are you so shut up. And two. I CAME BACK!

Henry: *hides* Please tell me you didn't bring the others…

Me: Why wouldn't I?

Henry: Dammit…

Gabe: *running in panting* THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!

Natalie: Who?

Gabe: THE FUCKING FANGIRLS!

Me: Hi.

Gabe: Shit…

Me: GUYS COME IN! Aaaaand….roll call! VP number 1!

ElianaMargalit: Present!

Me: VP number 2!

Oreoprincess0401: That's not my name anymore.

Me: Well…I forgot the new one. Secretary!

YourEyes1012: Hello!

Henry: Fuck…

Me: Ms. Secret Agent!

Agent Ilse: Ready as always!

Me: Agent Ilse…why do you have that crazed expression on your face.

Agent Ilse: No reason…

Me: Johnny isn't Mortiz.

Agent Ilse: BUT THEY'RE SO SIMILAR!

Me: Anywho… Resident Ninja, who is really a ninja.

Heartfelt-Lullaby: Why thank you!

Me: Aaaaaand-!

Dr. Madden: HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! IT'S A FUCKING INFESTATION!

Clan:…..

Natalie: Why, yes, Dr. Madden, why don't you come into my house.

Dr. Madden: Shut up….this is serious.

Henry: Why? It's not like you have any fangirls.

Dr. Madden: Wha-? I…NO! I DO TO HAVE FANGIRLS!

Clan: *silent*

Gabe: Name five.

Dr. Madden: Well….um… this kid.

Futurestar26: Um….hi?

Dr. Madden: Hi.

Gabe: Epic fail.

Me: Epic Tunny…

Gabe: GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF GREEN DAY WORLD!

Me: Sorry…

Werewolf-in-training: HAHAHAH! YOU SAID TUNNY!

ElianaMargalit: Wow…

Werewolf-in-training: Sorry…

Futurebwaystar: Well, don't worry, Dr. Madden! We love you!

Criminally-insane-girl: We do? *gets nudged in the side* Oh yeah…we do.

Crazyunrabidfangirl: I don't…

Dr. Madden: WELL YOU SUCK!

Dan: Who sucks?

Natalie: You do…

Dan: What?

Natalie: I….love you?

Dan: O…k…

Thatlampshade: Dan has no fangirls either.

Dan: What do you mean? I have…fans.

Gabe: Dad…just don't.

Henry: You're all just jealous of me.

Gabe: Why would we be jealous of you?

Henry: BECAUSE!

RageAndLove01: Now, now Gabe…let's not be too harsh…

Gabe: Why should I listen to you? I know what you write about me!

RageAndLove01: IT'S BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!

Dr. Madden: I am feeling a lack of love.

Dan : Me too…

StarkidRiddle: hahahahaha…I don't know why but that's kind of funny.

Dr. Madden: OH SHUT UP!

ElianaMargalit: Hey Dr. Madden! We found someone who loves you!

Dr. Madden: Really? Who?

ElianaMargalit: Tada!

Dr. Fine: OHMYGODILOVEYOU!

Dr. Madden:….no….

Heartfelt-Lullaby: There, there, Dr. Madden. Don't fret. We love you, even if you're not loved as much as Henry.

Henry: hahahah…

Dr. Madden: *throws stuff at him*

Henry: *ducks* Jesus!

Agent Ilse: *excited*

Me: No…

Agent Ilse: Dammit…

Criminally-insane-girl: Group hug?

Clan: Yay!

Dr. Fine: YAAAAY!

Dan: Why am I even here?

Me: I dunno…

Heartfelt-Lullaby: SHH! WE'RE HUGGING!

RageAndLove01: GET OUT OF MY BUBBLE!

Me: No! *continues to huggle*

RageAndLove01: *punches me*

Me: Oww…

Natalie: I'm back.

Henry: When did you leave?

Natalie: I dunno…

Dan :Why do you smell like smoke?

Natalie: why don't you ask that abandoned theater that.

Henry: *walks away slowly*

Me: *sighs* It's good to be back, huh?

**A/N: Ahh…yes, self. It IS good to be back!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
